


Your Soul is the Sky and I'm Not Afraid of Flying

by anbini14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers is a pilot, Slow Burn, Smut, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbini14/pseuds/anbini14
Summary: "After four long years of schooling, earning her bachelor’s degree and her certificate, she officially became Captain Kara Danvers. She got on her newly purchased Ducati that Alex bought her after graduation, and made her way to the National City Airport. What would’ve been a 20-minute drive out of the city turned into almost an hour, and Kara almost running late to her first day. As she made her way into the busy airport, she took a deep breath as her bags went through security."





	Your Soul is the Sky and I'm Not Afraid of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with a different story this time. Yes I will be updating the other one soon but I just had to get this thought out of my brain and into a story. Sorry for the long time away. Basically school is shit and I have no idea what to do with my life. So here I sit and write for you lovely people. Hope you enjoy. As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Characters are not mine, but mistakes are!

It was a windy day in National City. The sun was high in the morning sky with temperatures nearing the low 90s as the beginnings of summer finally started to roll in. The city streets below roared with the sound of early morning rush hour. As individuals lined the city streets, walking and riding to their daily activities, Kara Danvers stepped out of her loft. The strong smell of coffee, breakfast, and gasoline consumed the streets, overflowing all of Kara’s senses. Stepping outside she let a big breath out, smiling to herself. _Today’s the day._ Kara smiled to herself, adjusting her tie as she scanned the busy city streets. After four long years of schooling, earning her bachelor’s degree and her certificate, she officially became Captain Kara Danvers. She got on her newly purchased Ducati that Alex bought her after graduation, and made her way to the National City Airport. What would’ve been a 20-minute drive out of the city turned into almost an hour, and Kara almost running late to her first day. As she made her way into the busy airport, she took a deep breath as her bags went through security. 

It was always Kara’s dream to fly ever since she was a little girl. Her adoptive father Jerimiah was General of the United States Air Force before he retired just after Alex got promoted to Lieutenant General of the Air Force. Alex, Kara’s adoptive sister was the fastest promoted woman in the history of the Air Force to be promoted to Lieutenant General in just under 10 years. She graduated from West Point the top of her class which was just the starting point for Alex’s astounding career. Alex was the model soldier, and Kara could not take that away from her hero. And as much as Jerimiah pushed Kara to join the Air Force to carry on the family tradition, Alex was her main supporter in not. Kara knew she wanted to help people, wanted to make a difference, but she just could not bring herself to participate in such acts of violence. Such needless acts of war. Alex knew what her sister meant, but it was a duty that was burned into Alex’s mind since she could understand what war meant. Alex might not have agreed with everything that was happening in these wars, but it was her duty to protect the citizens of the United States whether she agreed or not. 

See, Alex knew Kara’s secret passion for world journalism when she stumbled upon one of her many journals, she kept from their family travels of all over the world. So, when Kara came to her hesitant about joining the Air Force, she gave her a push towards something that could possibly be the best of both worlds for her adoptive little sister. To try to help her out even more, she told her all about the great benefits of being a commercial pilot. Kara wasn’t tied down, having dumped her long term boyfriend Mike a couple months ago, so she didn’t have anything to hold her back from the abundant amount of traveling that the job offered. It offered great benefits and pay and it would allow Kara to finally start her world journalism blog like she always wanted to. 

So here Kara was, standing in front of her gate, ready to board her first cross continental flight to Ireland. To say she was shaking in her oxfords would be an understatement. In the middle of her slight panic attack, a hand came up to reset on her shoulder. Kara turned her head to see her best friend. “Winn!” Kara turned around and wrapped the shorter brunette man in her strong arms.

“Man Kar, you been working out?” Winn tapped on her bicep. “Let me down you big puppy dog.” 

Kara realized that she was maybe, possibly holding her best friend a little too tight by the light shade of purple he was turning so she decided to gently put him down. “Sorry Winn.” Kara giggled lightly to herself. Kara readjusted her jacket and smoothed out her pants. “So are you on this flight too?” 

Winn flashed Kara the platinum L pin on his lapel. “Second Officer Winslow Schott at your service Captain Danvers.” As second officer, Winn was in charge of monitoring the airplane's instruments and calculating figures such as ideal takeoff and landing speed, power settings and fuel management. Along with that, he also brought good music taste and a great sense of humor which is always needed on long trips. 

Kara flashed Winn that award-winning smile. “Boy the only thing left that would really complete this flight—James! Lucy!” Kara dropped her luggage and wrapped both her friends into a hug. “How did we get lucky enough to all be on this flight together?” Kara met James and Winn while in flight school. Winn got his bachelor’s in aeronautical engineering, graduating next to Kara at the top of their class while James worked on his pilot’s certificate and worked on a bachelor’s in photojournalism. James and Kara first connected when they talked about how they wanted to write a travel blog. James figured he could take the pictures while Kara wrote down everything that happened on their journeys if and when they ever worked together. James then met Lucy their sophomore year and she has been James’ better half ever since. Upon graduation James finally popped the question and the rest is history. 

“I mean, they couldn’t get a better first officer and flight attendant for Kara Danvers’ first flight.” Lucy nudged Kara’s shoulder with a grin to which James pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, chuckled and walked toward the gate, picking up her bag on the way. “Well, we better get this show on the road super friends.” Kara stopped and turned around just before entering the gate. “Wait, who is our other two flight attendants Luce?” 

Lucy stopped beside her, James and Winn following close behind, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Your two-favorite people.” 

Lucy half hugged Kara and walked into the plane. Kara turned to look back at James and Winn. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” There came the two people she did not want to see right behind her friends, Mike and Imra. 

It’s not that Kara had a problem with Imra, she really didn’t. It wasn’t her fault that Kara’s sleezy ex-boyfriend cheated on her. It’s not like Imra knew about Kara or vice versa so she couldn’t really hate the girl. Mike was the one who proposed and then proceeded to have a “boys’ weekend” every weekend. When Kara found out she could not believe how stupid and naïve she was. I mean, who even has a boys’ weekend? Kara just thought it was a little ironic that this started happening when she found out that she would be working for LuthorCorp after graduation as a pilot whereas Mike could hack the pilot’s program so he had to result in being a flight attendant. Funny how he chose to go after someone who already worked for LuthorCorp. Kara always knew he would have to ride off of someone else’s coattails to be able to achieve anything in life. She should’ve listened to Alex when she told her that she should’ve just went after Sara. Sara was clearly into her all throughout school, but Kara being her overly anxious self, was scared to come out like her sister before her. Kara always knew she was a pansexual, she has felt it since she can remember. She just didn’t want to be that little sister that tried to be their big sibling. So, she went after Mike and look where that got her. Well, I mean the broken-hearted thing sucks but ultimately, she came out stronger and better than ever. And who knows, she still has Sara’s number. Maybe one of these days she’ll text her. 

She stood between James and Winn as the “happy” couple walked up to them. “Oh hey Kar. Yo—You’re on this flight too?” Mike’s once happy face turned into one of worry and confusion. She could see it written in all over his face that having his ex fiance and _Oh look is that an engagement ring? Boy he sure does move fast._ apparent new fiancé on the same plane was not going to go very well for him. However, you could definitely see the worry in Imra as she took hold of Mike’s arm and hid behind him. _Poor girl._

Before Kara could even answer, Winn rested his elbow on Kara’s shoulder. “Captain Kara Danvers will be in charge of this flight. Since she is our captain you will address her as such and if Captain Danvers needs anything you will not hesitate to accommodate her, right Mr. Mathews?” 

Mike dropped the arm that was holding Imra’s and proceeded to put his hand in his pocket, head dropping in embarrassment. “Yes Second Officer Schott.”

Winn then stepped out of the way, leading a hand toward the entry of the plane. “Well if that’s all that needs to be covered, don’t you think it is time for us to get ready to embark on our journey?” Kara mouthed a _Thank you._ to Winn to which he just shot her a wink before he followed Mike and Imra onto the plane. 

Kara turned back to James, replacing her almost saddened expression with one of pure bliss. She was about to embark on her first cross country flight and she was not going to let anything ruin this monumental occasion for her. “Well, I guess it’s time to get this show on the road.”


End file.
